Narciso, cicuta y claro de luna
by Hinoiri-san
Summary: Esta una historia en un universo alterno, otros personajes de anime si que fueron tomados prestados para este de relato de venganza y amor, algunos los inventè yo. Ya va el segundo capitulo! Dejen reviews. Zuko saldrá en el tercer capítulo.
1. Juramento de venganza

Caminaba por el parque, no había nadie que pudiera verla, si alguien se atrevía a mirarla quedaría hechizado por lo extraña que era su belleza. Ya no se veían mujeres así por esos lugares, las que en otro tiempo eran comunes ahora eran escasas y consideradas con una belleza extraordinaria.

Caminaba apresuradamente, no podía darse el lujo de ser seguida por uno de aquellos que no se conformaban con admirar su tibia piel al calor de las luces de la noche y pedían no solo admirar, sino tocar y sentir la suavidad de sus poros.

Ya no sólo caminaba, corría, pero su perseguidor también. Ya no sólo era una precaución correr, era una necesidad huir, huir adonde fuera, ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir de allí, a como diera lugar.

Otro de los tipos la alcanzó y la sostuvo en sus brazos, tratando de robar unos de sus cálidos besos, ella se zafò y corrió, pero luego vinieron más de los alrededores, ahora se veía rodeada de hombres que querían arrancar un poco de su aliento divino.

-Tian shi, espere tanto…-decìa uno de esos hombres, que la tomó por detrás y sostuvo sus brazos pegados a su espalda, luego cada uno de ellos fue acercándose, para obtener de ella sus dones. Tian shi se defendió golpeando los bajos del bestia que se había atrevido a aprisionarla y huyó lo mas lejos que pudo.

Habría sido maravilloso que ella hubiera podido escapar de las fauces de aquellas fieras, pero no fue así. Al doblar una esquina había alguien que la estaba esperando, se interpuso en el camino de ella e hizo que se tropezara. Cuando Tian shi se levantó vio un rostro que conocía muy bien.

-Hola…-Tian shi trató de correr- ¿A dónde vas preciosa?-la alcanzó con su fuerte brazo.

-Suéltame…- le dio un escupitajo en la cara.

-Pensé ser civilizado contigo, pero veo que no te portas bien- el hombre puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura de la bella mujer y empezó a besarla.

-¡Aléjate!- le abofeteó el rostro y salió huyendo.

-¡Si no vuelves a ser mía ya no serás de nadie!- le disparó y junto con aquellos hombres se fue en la obscuridad de aquella noche triste, en la que una extraña flor se había arrancado de la tierra para evitar que siguiera embelleciendo el mundo.

Alguien se acercó, al parecer no había visto nada, al encontrar a Tian shi en el suelo, se apresuró a averiguar si estaba bien.

-¿Tian shi, estás bien?

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por responder.

-¿Majo?

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Fue Kyōaku, al parecer quería vengarse, lo peor es que lo logró.

-¿Vengarse? Pero si el fue el que te embarazó y no se hizo cargo.

-Vengarse de que yo nunca lo ame, esa es su venganza, y no dejaré que quede sin castigo. Dile a Kodoku en el momento adecuado, que vengue mi muerte, que no deje a nadie sin su respectivo castigo, díselo, díselo, júrame que lo harás.

-Tian shi, cuidare bien de ella, y le diré tu última voluntad.

En eso Tian shi murió.


	2. Encuentros y consecuencias

¡Hola! Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, es el segundo capitulo verán a más personajes de la serie y algunos participantes especiales de Sailor Moon, que en este capitulo, saldrá Helios (el unicornio), con quien inicio este fic. Ojalá les guste. Los personajes no son míos, pero cómo me gusta mezclarlos entre sí.

Gracias a Dark Shaoran, ojalá termines pronto tu fic; Princess Serenity Moon, ya veremos de quién es Darien (es broma); Healing Sword, se que siempre cuento con tu apoyo; Bake-tsuki, gracias por tus consejos, los tome muy en cuenta; Yangchen, superaste las expectativas de tu fic.

* * *

Estaba ahí en medio del escenario, el mejor papel que puede conseguir un actor, era su momento, no había nadie que no prestara atención al esperado instante del famoso y bien logrado monólogo del Hamlet de aquel gran escritor al que llamaban Shakespeare.

**Ser o no ser... He ahí el dilema  
¿Qué es mejor para el alma,  
sufrir insultos de Fortuna, golpes, dardos,  
o levantarse en armas contra el océano del mal,  
y oponerse a él y que así cesen? Morir, dormir...  
Nada más; y decir así que con un sueño  
damos fin a las llagas del corazón  
y a todos los males, herencia de la carne,  
y decir: ven, consumación, yo te deseo. Morir, dormir,  
dormir... ¡Soñar acaso!**

Una chica en medio del pùblico…

**¡Qué difícil! Pues en el sueño  
de la muerte ¿qué sueños sobrevendrán  
cuando despojados de ataduras mortales  
encontremos la paz? He ahí la razón  
por la que tan longeva llega a ser la desgracia.  
¿Pues quién podrá soportar los azotes y las burlas [del mundo,  
la injusticia del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio,  
la angustia del amor despreciado, la espera del juicio,  
la arrogancia del poderoso, y la humillación  
que la virtud recibe de quien es indigno,  
cuando uno mismo tiene a su alcance el descanso  
en el filo desnudo del puñal¿Quién puede soportar  
tanto¿Gemir tanto¿Llevar de la vida una carga  
tan pesada? Nadie, si no fuera por ese algo tras la muerte **

Ni siquiera tiene luz… està completamente apagada.

**— ese país por descubrir, de cuyos confines  
ningún viajero retorna — que confunde la voluntad  
haciéndonos pacientes ante el infortunio  
antes que volar hacia un mal desconocido. **

Està triste…

**La conciencia, así, hace a todos cobardes  
y, así, el natural color de la resolución  
se desvanece en tenues sombras del pensamiento;  
y así empresas de importancia, y de gran valía,  
llegan a torcer su rumbo al considerarse  
para nunca volver a merecer el nombre  
de la acción. Pero, silencio... la hermosa Ofelia ¡Ninfa,  
en tus plegarias, jamás olvides mis pecados!**

Al tèrmino de la obra, Helios entrò a su camerino, ahì se encontraba su amigo Seiya, a quièn habìa conocido hacìa años cuando necesitò de un mèdico que lo curara de sus heridas y ahora se habìa convertido en su confidente.

-¡Hey! Es noche de estreno, vamos a celebrar- Elios no hacìa caso-¿Què pasa contigo?

-¿Què?- Elios ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor- Ah, no nada.

Lee reconocìa a ese tono de voz, a su amigo le habìan robado el corazòn.

-¿Còmo se llama?- preguntò como si no le importara.

-No lo sè- a Helios no le importaba si su amigo le hablaba, sòlo pensaba en la chica triste.

-Debe ser una extraordinaria belleza.

-No, es su mirada, jamàs me habìan mirado asi.

-¿Asì còmo?- a Seiya le interesaba un poco màs.

-Era como si no le importara nada, indiferente, pero a la vez ponìa atención a cada palabra que decìa.

-No sabes còmo odio que hables asì, pero bueno¿còmo es?

-Sòlo recuerdo sus ojos, no me fije en su cara.

-¿Estaba aquì en el teatro?

-Sì.

-¿Y por què no vas por ella?

Helios no contestò, sòlo saliò corriendo. Seiya comprendìa lo que pasaba, tenìa que dejar que solo a su amigo y preguntar después lo que sucediò. Apagò la luz del camerino y se fue.

Al bello joven de blancos cabellos le parecìa reconocer a la que habìa visto en el auditorio. Se acercò lentamente a ella, que estaba ahì de pie admirando la luna desde el barandal en el que se habìa apoyado. El chico sabìa que era ella, la extraña energìa que emanaba lo confirmaba. La joven mujer se volviò para mirarlo; no era lo que èl esperaba: su rostro era pàlido y profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, sus manos eran blancas como el marfil, pero los huesos sobresalìan mucho, y los labios presentaban el mismo tono que sus descoloridas uñas. No habìa nada que fuera bello en ella, excepto sus verdes y vacìas pupilas, y su cabello castaño que resplandecìa con la luz de la Luna.

Se miraron unos momentos y la chica rompiò el silencio.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntò con la voz debil.

-Sòlo querìa saber tu nombre- respondiò con otra pregunta.

-Estoy tan sola que no me importa como quiera llamarme- Helios no creyò que pudiera darle esa respuesta; justo cuando la joven iba a irse, el la sostuvo con sus celestiales manos tomandola por el brazo.

-¿Està bien Tsurai?- no querìa que terminara, deseaba estar con ella unos instantes màs, veìa hermosas sus hundidas mejillas y su boca de cenizas le parecìa la puerta la cielo. Su amor se basaba en algo màs fuerte que la atracción fisica del primer encuentro, se le llama necesidad, una necesidad de adorarla y hacerla feliz. Su deseo provenìa de la bondad màs pura, sòlo querìa acallar la tristeza que vivìa en ella y convertirla en la alegrìa de sus dias de lluvia.

-Señor, el nombre que usted me dè està bien- y se soltò para retirarse.

-¿Cuàndo podrè volver a verte?- sentìa como si una parte de èl se fuera con ella.

-No es difícil encontrarme aquì por las noches- ni siquiera volteò a verlo, sòlo se fue.

-Llegas tarde. La obra debiò haber terminado hace una hora- un muchacho de cabellos alborotados le abrìa la puerta y tomaba su largo abrigo negro.

-Sòlo me entretuve un poco, no es para tanto Jet- su voz ya no tenìa la misma debilidad, pero seguìa siendo indiferente- ¿Dònde està Majo? Ya deberìa estar aquì.

-Fue a ver a su hermana, no llegarà hasta mañana. ¿Por què te refieres a ella como si fuera la causante de tus desgracias?

-Por que lo es, Jet, lo es- se quitaba los zapatos y se dirigìa a la sala- No sè por què la consideras tu madre.

-Se hizo cargo de mí cuando necesitaba de alguien. ¡Deberìas ser agradecida!, lo mismo pasò contigo.

-¡Jet, Majo no es tu madre! Tus padres murieron cuando tenìas 8 años, te recogiò por làstima no porque quisiera quedarse contigo.

Jet le diò la espalda y se fue a su habitación, no tenìa caso seguir dicutiendo.

-Jet, perdòname no quise…

-Lo sè, nunca quieres decir nada- cerrò la puerta, Kodoku se quedò ahì un rato y llamò.

-Jet, perdòname- no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Jet?

No era que estuviera furioso con Kodoku, sòlo se habìa cansado de sus hirientes comentarios y no tenìa ganas de verla después de lo que escuchò.

Estaba caminando hacia la plaza cuando vio a una joven que lloraba frente a un fuente, un muchacho alto sostenìa sus manos.

-No es que haya otra, lo que pasa es que no estoy de seguro de que esto funcione, tu familia me odia. No quiero que por mi culpa te alejes de ellos- seguìa llorando, luego lo abrazò con fuerza- Katara, esto tiene que terminar, te amo, es por tu bien.

-Si quisieras mi bien, no me harìas tanto daño- saliò corriendo y empujò a Jet, siguió corriendo, tropezò con un escalòn y cayò. Jet fue a levantarla, al encontrarse con sus ojos llorosos y brillantes sinriò que el estòmago querìa salìrsele por la boca.

-¿Estàs bien?- la chica no contestò, sòlo lo abrazò para seguir llorando. La veìa tan herida y desprotegida que la levantò. Buscò al sujeto que habìa hecho derramar làgrimas a una niña tan bella, pero èl se habìa ido, tal vez al verla correr creyò que no tendrìa sentido seguirla, grave error, fue el causante del encuentro de dos almas solitarias, cada una a su manera, un encuentro que marcarìa sus vidas.

-Oye…- no le gustaba verla asì- Escucha…- la muchacha volviò la mirada- ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- tenìa la mejor de las intenciones, asì que ella¿Katara? sì, no tuvo màs que aceptar.

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo¿cuándo aprenderàs a decir las cosas sin herir a los demàs?"

Kodoku pensaba en lo mal que habìa tratado a su hermano, no eran hermanos de sangre pero las circunstancias hicieron que en eso se convirtieran, compañeros de juegos primero, confidentes de amores después; ¿por què se ahora eran tan distantes?, la culpa era de Majo, de ella y el maldito juramento que hizo a Tian shi sin habèrselo preguntado, no tenìa derecho a decirle que lo cumpliera en el momento equivocado (al menos para ella), justo cuando era màs infeliz que nunca.

/Flashback/

-¿Kodoku?- se escuchaba una voz detràs de la puerta.

-¿Sì?- una adolescente lloraba sobre su almohada, habìa entregado su alma a un ser que no sentìa nada por ella.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante, algo que tienes que hacer- ya habìa entrado a la habitación, Kodoku se sentò al borde de la cama secando sus làgrimas.

-Cuando tu madre muriò…- contò la condena a la que la joven chica debìa someterse en ese momento.

-¡No¡No lo harè!- no querìa pensar en la posibilidad de asesinar a su "padre"- Ni siquiera se quièn es.

-No hablaba de tu padre- se dirigiò a una fotografìa en el espejo, Kodoku enseguida comprendiò el mensaje.

-Hola, Naifu- se cerrò la puerta detràs de una falda negra y un chico extrañado.

-No sé a qué vienes, dije que todo se habìa acabado. No deberías estar aquí.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación no ofrecerle algo de tomar a las visitas?

El chico se fue a la cocina molesto.

Tenía que ser muy sutil para que nadie sospechara nada, no era la forma en que querìa que sucediera, pero parecía la más viable en ese momento, además era pleno día y...

-¡Ay!- la sangre empezaba a manchar la alfombra.

-Niña¿qué tienes?- una mujer estaba apoyada en la puerta mirando a una muchacha con manchas de sangre en la blusa.

-Necesito su ayuda, fue un accidente, necesito que llame a alguien, por favor.

Kodoku cometió su primer asesinato a los 15 años.

/Fin Flashback/

Ahora que estaba sola, sintió un extraño deseo… de matar, era su naturaleza, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así, era hora de cumplir con esa venganza, y ya tenía a su próxima víctima, el bello actor del teatro.

* * *

En el próximo saldrá Zuko. 


End file.
